Elfen Lied Series Glossary
is Kurama's assistant! Arakawa is the nervous nerdy woman who..."]]For brief descriptions of terms directly and notably associated with the characters, situations and locations of Elfen Lied. Please - no more than two lines. Agent - A spy of an uncertain allegiance; recaptured Lucy late in the manga Aiko Takada - A human friend to Lucy; killed when Lucy is captured Alicia - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou Anna Kakuzawa - The second youngest and most intensely loyal child of Chief Kakuzawa Anti-Diclonius Technology - Weapons made specifically to fight Diclonii. Arakawa - Conflicted, nerve-ridden female scientist Bakery Merchant - Kind woman who gave Mayu and Wanta food when they were homeless Bando - Skilled and dangerous former member of the SAT with a grudge against Lucy Barbara - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou Be Your Girl - Music from the closing credits of the anime Chief Kakuzawa - The mastermind and arch-villain of the series Clone Diclonii - Over one thousand deformed clones of Mariko Cynthia - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou Diana - A viable clone of Mariko created by Nousou Diclonius (Species) - A new species of Hominidae; possibly humankind's replacement; Known to have vast telekinetic powers Diclonius Research Institute - Meant by the Japanese government to contain and eradicate the Diclonius threat; Corrupted by Chief Kakuzawa into aiding the Diclonius cause Elfenlied - Sad German poem/song taught to Nyu by Nozomi First Escort Fleet - The transport for an effort to defeat Chief Kakuzawa Fleet Commander - A career naval officer in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, told very little about his mission for the First Escort Fleet and frustrated because of this Hiromi - Deceased wife of Kurama and mother of Mariko Isobe - Assistant/secretary to Kurama; given charge over Mariko Kaede - The true name of the protagonist of the series, also known as Lucy and Nyu in her alternate personalities; Can also be seen as her personality before she began killing Kaede's Puppy - A small dog kept by Kaede at the orphanage. It's killing drove Kaede into a murderous rage that created the Lucy personality Kamakura Area - The area of coastal Japan where the series takes place Kanae - Kouta's younger sister, killed by a vengeful Lucy when they were children. Kisaragi - Kurama's favorite secretary, brutally murdered by Lucy during her escape. Kouta - The male lead of the series, love interest to Lucy/Nyu as well as Yuka Kurama - Director-Operations for the Institute; a deeply conlficted man who understood the danger Lucy posed yet was repulsed by his employers; Husband of Hiromi, father of Mariko, adoptive father of Nana Lebensborn Project - The name of a World War Two Nazi German 'eugenics' program; Adopted by Chief Kakuzawa and Professor Kakuzawa to describe their efforts to replace humans with Diclonii Lilium - A song that takes the place of Elfenlied in the anime Lucy - The alternate personality of Kaede and Nyu; known to be ruthless and violent, with a deep hatred of all humans, except Kouta Male Diclonius - The only known male of his kind, the son of Chief Kakuzawa and the mother of Lucy, raped by the Chief to produce him. Maple House - The former restaurant that is the living quarters of the main cast and one of the series' central locations. Mariko - The biological daughter of Hiromi and Kurama; The most powerful known Diclonius; intensely jealous of Nana Mayu - A young girl who is homeless when we meet her after fleeing an abusive family; Adopted for all intents and purposes by Kouta and Yuka Myu - The sound and indicator of the childlike personality that Mariko defaulted to when injured, and that her clones Alicia, Barbara, Cynthia, and Diana had when controlled; similar to Nyu for Lucy Nana - A silpelit who becomes the adoptive daughter of Kurama; a Diclonius with a surface personality as gentle as Lucy's is ferocious, sadly demonstrated in their one-sided battle Nousou - An amoral scientist in the employ of Chief Kakuzawa, the creator of the many clones of Mariko, who viewed himself as a father figure to them, a view they did not share Nozomi - A young woman who has Yuka as her high-school senpai; Her dream of being an opera singer is opposed by her father, but supported by her friends and eventual housemates at the Maple House Number 28 - An unfortunate Silpelit who gained the attention of the loathsome Unknown Man, who used her in a hideous and repulsive manner to try and track down Lucy Number 3 - A silpelit girl held at the island facility; Her brutal treatment was objected to by Kurama; for this she chose to infect him with the virus that caused Mariko to be born as a Diclonius Number 35 - The Diclonius Research Institute's numeric designation for Mariko Number 7 - The Diclonius Research Institute's numeric designation for Nana; also the literal translation of her name Nyu - The alternate personality of Kaede and Lucy; Childlike and sexually curious, fun but uncontrollable; later in the manga less wild, but still impulsive; said by Kaede/Lucy to be her ideal self Nyuu Jr. - In the very last manga chapter, the daughter of Kouta and likely Yuka, named for their old friend, Nyu; She introduces her father to two very special friends Operatives - Harsh and abrasive agents for Saseba, given charge over the First Escort Fleet, much to the irritation of the Fleet Commander and his crew; hold immense hatred of Lucy Original Diclonii - The origins of the Kakuzawa family; A clan of Humans born with fleshy protruding horns atop their heads, persecuted by other Japanese in medieval times; Mistakenly believed they were true Diclonius Orphanage - A part of Japan's network of Children's Welfare Facilities; As a child, Kaede was miserable there, treated with disdain by staff and students alike; the events here forged her hatred of humanity. Professor Kakuzawa - The scheming elder son of Chief Kakuzawa; sought to supplant his father by mating with Lucy, who killed him instead. His research into an Anti-Diclonius Vaccine would prove vital Saito - A young female scientist at the Diclonius Research Institute given charge over Mariko; wrongly informed her that her parents never wanted her; made the fatal assumption that Mariko saw her as a mother-figure Saseba - An organization within the Japanese government charged with containing the damage caused by Chief Kakuzawa and most especially keep quiet the government's original role in aiding the Chief Satou - Bando's junior partner on the Special Assault Team; killed by Lucy Shirakawa - Female administrator under Kurama and Chief Kakuzawa; also a spy for Saseba; attempted to stop the Chief's plans from going forward; secretly in love with Kurama Silpelit Diclonii - The secondary group of Diclonius, sterile and rapidly aging, meant to infect humans with the virus that creates more Diclonii; Most Diclonii in the series are Silpelits, like Nana Special Assault Team - The cream of the elite of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, well-equipped and trained and skilled enough to deal with any threat - except Lucy Tomoo - Leader of the bullies who tormented Kaede at the orphanage; the plotter of the scheme that ultimately killed her puppy and turned Kaede against humans; killed by Lucy in retaliation. Traitor Girl - A girl at the orphanage trusted by Kaede with the secret of her puppy; It is believed that she befriended Kaede solely in order to betray her; eventually killed by Lucy University - The small 'safety college' in coastal Kamakura attended by Kouta and Yuka and where one class was taught by Professor Kakuzawa Unknown Man - A skilled, dangerous and effective assassin/tracker in the employment of Chief Kakuzawa; a vile and loathsome man delighting in the pain of others and likely a pedophilic rapist as well Vaccine - A defense against the Diclonius virus, developed by Arakawa under the nose of Chief Kakuzawa, utilizing the basic research of his son Vector Attack Craft - A vehicular craft of cyber-organic origin meant to fight and oppose Diclonii; Like a tank powered by Diclonii's vectors Vectors - The mostly invisible, telekinetic arms that Diclonii are able to generate, capable of lifting and cutting, varying widely in amount and power Wanta - The small dog who accompanies Mayu and is the house pet of Maple House Yuka - The cousin, as well as childhood friend and love interest of Kouta, and rival for his affections with Nyu/Lucy; She is the mother-figure for those in the Maple House Category:Series Information